


A Wonder

by Anonymous



Category: 70 People From 70 Countries RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drunk Kissing, F/M, Italy gets social, M/M, They will get drunk, but hetalians can read this, fast paced plot, not hetalia, socializing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was based on the 70 People From 70 Countries videos and I really loved the production and people who had made through and I want to make a fanfic out of it. I really love the Italian guy very much, I would like to find him someday. He's a real-life person though so I don't really much ship him with anyone. I decided to pair him up with Spain for this one because I thought the relations would be easier for me to understand.Here's a video of a thing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MRZbWuUmkkI hope you enjoy my fic!





	A Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hetalians](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hetalians), [Anyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyone/gifts).



> This was based on the 70 People From 70 Countries videos and I really loved the production and people who had made through and I want to make a fanfic out of it. I really love the Italian guy very much, I would like to find him someday. He's a real-life person though so I don't really much ship him with anyone. I decided to pair him up with Spain for this one because I thought the relations would be easier for me to understand.  
> Here's a video of a thing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MRZbWuUmkk  
> I hope you enjoy my fic!

A party is coming up in Verona, at the Alter Ego Club, with that tasty food and drinks (especially the wine), Italy is going to have a feast of countries coming to his party. Right now, Italy is with Croatia at Palazzo Maffei with Croatia still always amazed at this sight even when he has seen Verona sometimes. 

**Italy:** _When the party starts, it will be grand, our European and American* friends will able to socialize our problems and ideas, plus more friending with the country._

**Croatia:** _You are really social, did you made a reservation at the Alter Ego Club already?_

**Italy:** _Of course! I know the owner and bartenders very well!_

**Croatia:** _Alright...I guess you would know major people, but do you know who's going besides...uh yeah Russia._

**Italy:** _Are you saying Russia is bad? I'm a bit offended._

**Croatia:**   _No, it's just our relations is a bit cold. That's all._

**Italy:** _Well that's what this party is for, well besides Russia, there will be Austria, Czech Republic, France, Spain, Bulgaria, Belgium, Latvia, Estonia, Germany, Japan, Switzerland, Greece, United Kingdom and the United States._

**Croatia:** _Germany is coming? I'm excited now, she's is always an interesting country to talk to._

**Italy:** _Are there other countries you interested to talk to?_

**Croatia:** _Maybe Bulgaria and Greece._

**Italy: ...........** _Sounds fine to me!_

It's 11PM CEST now at Alter Ego Club, some Italians are in the club having fun, while Italy, Croatia and now Germany sitting at a large table for 20. France now just showed up to the club and has sat next to the Italian, he has brought his own wine because he just prefers it over anything else. 

**France:** _Bonjour, Comment ça va?_

**Italy:** _Sto bene, grazie._

**France:**   _Et bonjours to Germany and Croatia as well, got you guys a drink._

**Germany:** _I don't want it, I'm more an of beer person you know, but I'm staying sober for right now._

**Italy:** _Like you, I always prefer my own kind, so I'll buy my wine here._

**Croatia:** _um sure, I'll take it then, serve me._

**France:** _prenant le Bon Chemin!_

More countries soon came into the club and the countries have now begun their socializing about world problems and trends and culture shocks. Italy sits with Spain, he takes some sips and then makes eye contact with her. He thinks she looks 8/10 beautiful, he has known her for a long time, they get along very well with each other because of historical relations both countries had. Spain is texting to Austria while she is having a conversation with Switzerland, Italy decides to get food for him and Spain.

**Italy:** _I'll buy food for both of us, is there anything you like?_

**Spain:** _Um, are we on a date? Food sounds nice though, suggest me pasta to try._

**Italy:** _Bigoli col Musso?_

**Spain:** _Maybe?_

**Italy:** _Casunziei?_

**Spain:** _¿Qué es eso?_

**Italy:** _thin filling pasta dough in a half-moon shape._

**Spain:** _I'll like to try that actually._

**Italy:** _Coming right up, see you with the food._

While Italy gets the food, Spain continues to text to Austria about Eurovision, they know they both love each other's contestants song entries. Austria and Switzerland, in reality, are actually partying right now with trendy songs at the club. Both of them are now used to the Italian wine even like Germany, they are more like beer countries. Switzerland is dancing like a maniac, and Austria is just drinking more while texting Spain. 

**Austria:** _Now I'm having my fun with the Swiss boy._

**Spain:** _You mean_ _Switzerland, right? What are doing right now because you seem a bit off after you decided to stop talking about Eurovision?_

**Austria:** _I'm dancing, partying, maybe twerking.....I think I'm in love with someone._

**Spain:** _I'm gonna check on you when Italy comes back from his food to me. Stay where you are._

_(Italy comes back, transitions to in real life dialogue)_

**Italy:** _Got you back with the food dish, I hope you enjoy well!_

**Spain:** _Gracias!_

**Italy:** _Prego!_

Both countries fetch themselves to eat Casunziei and Italy also sips himself with some great Italian liquor. Spain finally finishes eating her plate and knows she needs to check on Austria.

**Spain:** _Italia, I need to check on someone._

**Italy:** _And why is that you say?_

**Spain:** _Austria's very drunk I think at this point._

**Italy: ok,** _then help Austria, if she isn't drunk, let her have her fun._

**Spain:** _Alright._

Spain has left to check on Austria, Italy looked at the other direction realizing that France is still sitting at his spot next to Italy, he still has his own wine left undrained, so Italy came to France now for the time being. 

**Italy:** _Ciao France! How are you doing?_

**France:** _Doing fine._ _  
_

They did the cheek kissing, it is sometimes confusing for Italy to do this even that he is a cheek kisser is that France sometimes switches up how many kisses he'll give him. It looks like that France seems bored and doesn't know what to do anymore. At least Italy is here now so some chatter could help. 

**Italy:** _How're things with your president and U.S.' Trump?_

**France:** _Don't even know, I'm still disappointed in the United States._

**Italy:** _How's Belgium doing?_

**France:** _Probably with Switzerland now._

**Italy:** _Next week, we are going to Sicily to the most rural of towns and visit._

**France:**   _Can we bring her along?_

**Italy:** _Belgium is available? Yes, bring her along. France, you remember?_

**France:** _I do not quite remember her. What does she look like?_

**Italy:** _She has blond hair, she is kind of slender, and she is about your height._

**France:** _She wears eyeglasses, right?_

**Italy:** _Yes, and she was playing the piano off and on during the party._

**France:** _I remember her now. Yes, do bring her along with the Netherlands. She is such a nice person, and funny too._

**Italy:** _She will be happy to meet both of you again._

**France:** _What is she doing these days?_

**Italy:** _probably doing some national journalism for her local news._

**France:** _it's going to be a major story for the Netherlands._

**Italy:** _wonderful for her..._ _  
_

**France:**   _Hey, this sitting and chatting are getting boring for me, would you like to dance?_

**Italy:** _Sure, I don't mind._

Both countries take a big gulp of their alcohol and then France pulls Italy to the dancefloor full of crowded people, most of them are the countries that Italy has invited over to the party. France and Italy are right now are surrounded by unknown people and others like the United Kingdom, the United States, Croatia, Germany, and Japan. 

**France:** _Italy, would you like to try this dance called Bourrée?_

**Italy:**   _I don't know how to do it though._

**France:** _Let's go to a wider space to show a demonstration._

**Italy:**   _Ok then._

_(Both countries had now moved to a more wider area.)_

**France:** When the next song plays, to matter how awkward it's gonna sound, repeat my moves, you know, how I dance. 

**Italy:** _Got it._

_(new song Ninna Nanna by Mariangela plays)_

France holds a hand to Italy, both start to feel a bit odd but doesn't mind. France now lets him go and Italy proceeds to copy his movements. They have been in circles and been hopping a little, France it's a bit surprised that in a short amount of time, Italy can able to copy his moves very smoothly without practice. Italy kind of feels awkward having Ninna nanna played at the club, considering it's a romance song, he does admit to himself that France is somehow charming and is adorable with his appearance. France know it's time for a finish as this dance is short, he grabbed Italy's arm and then pulled to him to a turn and then hold him close to his face. Italy now just witnessed that France liked him, he's not sure how to feel about it, though he wonders how it feels to be with a guy. Now in his drunken state, Italy kisses France passionately, France kisses him back (also drunk) in the most French-tongue-type kissing you can get because they both now have become desperate. Apparently, Germany and the Czech Republic has noticed their business and pretty know they are drunk, even CZ is a bit drunk from the beer that she drank. Germany pretty much is asking Italy for the time the club it closes. 

**Germany:** _it's 3:57 CEST right now! When will it close!_

**Czech Republic:** _I doubt he will listen because he's busy drunk and kissing._

**France:** _Aimeriez-vous avoir des relations sexuelles Avec Moi?*_

**Germany:** _What is he saying?_

**Czech Republic:** _'ll look for a time sign._

As Italy is kissing, he notices a Hispanic girl that may be coming his way, and he doesn't want to see her Italy kissing a guy, especially France. He pulled out of the kiss looking for a napkin, wiped his and France's saliva and both standing up normally. Spain walks forward to the men and is happy to see them, again.

**Spain:** _Italy, where were you, I thought you left your own party, Austria was somehow drunk, so I did help her out the best way I can, Switzerland just stayed with Belgium. Wait something's off with you two._

**Italy:** _Actually, I feel drunk now, you can take me now, España._

**Spain:** _Well, at least you admit your truth so I'll take you to my car and get you rested on Italy's place along with Austria._

**Italy** _: that'll be great._

**France** :  _Can I join in too?_

**Spain:** _Don't tell me you're drunk too! You're all irresponsible Mierdas! Let me check the time!_

_(time now 4:24 CEST)_

**Spain:** _Party almost over so I guess we'll get going now._

_(Meanwhile at the party)_

**Croatia:** _Hey Bulgaria I know a great idea._

**Bulgaria:** _Yeah?_

**Croatia:** _Let's quote vines until this club closes, making us to go home._

**Bulgaria: Ok,** what's worst than a rapist?

**Croatia: Boom,** A Child. 

**Bulgaria: No.**

**Author's Note:**

> *American as in people from the Americas and not from people from the United States  
> *Aimeriez-vous avoir des relations sexuelles Avec Moi? This was google translated, but it translates to   
> Would you like to have sex with Me?


End file.
